


How I met the Red Haired Girl Again

by manma



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manma/pseuds/manma
Summary: Charlie narrates to his friends how he met his childhood crush the red haired girl  12 years after she moved away from their locality.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post. Comments , reviews and criticisms are welcome. :)

'Schroeder', Lucy yelled' stop playing the piano and get ready. We don't wanna be late for that Blockhead's anniversary.'  
Schroeder clanking away on the piano keys seemed to be lost in his own world. 25 years had passed since the peanuts gang had last met.


	2. Charlie's Big Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peanut gang gather at Charlie Brown's marriage anniversary. We get to see how the characters have changed over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who have liked. Please review so that I can improve.

"See what I got for you Charlie". I stopped fumbling with my coat buttons and looked towards the source of the voice. "Good grief" , I heard someone exclaim only to realise that it was me. 25 years into marriage and she still looked so gorgeous. She bustled into the room in a beautiful dark blue gown, her still red hair flying all over the place.   
"Its done". It was a yellow brooch in the shape of a zigzag just like my old tee.   
"Papa Sally aunt is here and she is asking for Ma". And ta-da our moment was gone with our eldest daughter Daya announcing the arrival of Sally.   
Sally had changed. Considerably . This is the first thing I noticed on entering the living room. She had straight black hair now inspired probably from her recent travels. But the prominent change was the prominent paunch visible through her frilled orange frock. " I'm gonna be a father Charlie.This feels so amazing.", Linus grabbed me from behind almost tripping me.  
" And I can't wait to talk about our vacation. Assam's such a beautiful place.", Sally almost shouted. " But only after Charlie reveals his Big Secret."


	3. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like all is well in the lives of the peanut gang but is it really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may confuse you but confusions precede revelation. So read on. I will use direct speech in this chapter.

"Where am I ". This is the first question that came to my mind as soon as I opened my eyes to a white coloured ceiling. As far as I remembered our ceiling was blue. Only then I noticed that I was unable to move as I was almost strapped to the hospital bed with tubes running from everywhere to everywhere. Wait what! Hospital. Only then reality dawned on me. I was at a hospital. But it was supposed to be our anniversary and I was supposed to be at our home with my friends. Slowly it came back to me. The memories of the supposed-to-be-happiest but saddest day of my life..

[ Lucy: Soon to be father Linus isn't that your old blanket sticking outta your pocket.  
(Linus tries to hide the blue fabric spilling out of his pant pockets.)  
It was Lucy and Schroeder at the door . And along with them we had a new guest. A little girl with black hair entered with a flute too long for her.  
Schroeder: Meet our daughter Hirdimba.  
Audrey: Lucy and Schroeder I suppose. Please join us.  
Hirdimba: Hello unlle blolkhead.  
Me: Good grief.  
Lucy (grinning): We will anyways come inside. Blockhead invited us right.  
After exchanging pleasantries we sat down to the most delicious dinner ever.   
Linus: Why don't you tell us Charlie Brown how you met your little red haired girl.  
We were all huddled on the sofas and couches after that delicious dinner and they me to tell how I met her and I would surely.  
Audrey: (resting her pretty head on my shoulders)Stop calling me that Linus I have a name or you can always call me Mrs. Brown.


	4. who are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read on to reveal the twist of fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry folks I could not update the story...BT I promise to update it from now on..feedbacks and criticisms are welcome

Me: As you all know that after hours of long lectures and pestering from my parents and my dear sis I finally decided to move to London for my further education.  
Audrey: leaving me behind  
Me: excuse me...I searched and waited for years...  
Lucy: shutt up blockhead  
Me: okay okay... So here I'm attending my first ever lecture in college and imagine my bliss when  
there enters this girl from the door with waist long blazing red hair. And then she turned ..  
Time froze there  
Audrey: And then this fool came like a blazing bolt and almost knocked me off my feet..  
Me: I don't know what got inside me ...it just happened...maybe I didn't want to lose you this time around.  
Lucy: and u didn't slap him or something Audrey.  
Audrey: He is a lucky guy..I recognized him at once...credits to his bee colored T-shirt and confused countenance  
Me: good grief  
Lucy: tada and happy ending  
"Not for me" comes a voice from the door. The door creaks open to reveal a petite woman dressed in a figure hugging mourning costume with short jet black messy hair. Her tattooed arms and pale countenance show that she is a victim of anorexia. She lifts up her head and smiles a weak smile filled with contempt and disgust.  
My eyes meet hers and I can't hold it in anymore."Who are you",a shriek comes out of my lips directed not at the woman at the door but to the woman who I thought I had known all these years.


End file.
